


"911 What's Your Emergency?"

by pessimisticarmpit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Police! au, subtle jeongcheol lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticarmpit/pseuds/pessimisticarmpit
Summary: Kim Mingyu would die for Jeon Wonwoo to marry him. Apparently, the world is an asshole and they had to improvise while delivering a baby.





	"911 What's Your Emergency?"

**Author's Note:**

> heya :D  
> i wrote this story at 4am and idk what happened to this story. i am pretty sure i did a shit job lol but please do enjoy the fanfic <3 please excuse my mediocre writings and my inexistent knowledge of grammar (i am dumb like that)

It was a perfect night. 

Mingyu was waiting for his boyfriend (god, boyfriend) to come down the stairs as he was waiting at the entrance, all jittery with his perfect planning for the date. The game plan; they were going to have a romantic candlelit dinner, and while his boyfriend was oblivious he would go down to one knee and propose to him. He did not missed a day where he imagined with him as husbands and he couldn’t wait to adopt all the cats in the world. 

“Hey, you,” a deep, husky voice he was familiar with called from the door. Mingyu did not need to look up as he smiled, fully knowing that he woke up with that voice (maybe more husky and deeper, oh god) every morning.

Mingyu giggled softly and snorted into his hand at the remark. “Hey, Officer Jeon. Ready for our date?” 

“Officer Jeon” rolled his eyes while his lips formed into a small, shy smile. Seriously, Mingyu was sure he had a heart attack. He would die again and again for this man right in front of him. He would (literally) took a bullet for him to prove how whipped he is for this man. 

“Oh, we are going with formality now, Officer Kim,” he replied and slowly intertwined his fingers with Mingyu’s. He leaned to the taller and whispered, “Let’s start the date, partner.” 

“Wonwoo!” Mingyu shrieked and jerked back, surprised. Wonwoo chuckled and wrapped his arms around Mingyu. Mingyu felt something warm on his cheek as Wonwoo gave him a small peck there. 

And so, the two started the date. It was nice and never too cold for the couple as if the autumn wind never existed, both too invested by each other in this promising night. They talked about their jobs as a police officer and they still couldn’t believe that they got to know each other when Mingyu transferred into Wonwoo’s station. After a lot of hints and encouragements (“date each other or i will cut both your dicks off” is an encouragement, courtesy of Jihoon), Mingyu realized pining did not do shit, and eventually Wonwoo does think alike they make out right in front of Wonwoo’s door (poor lady and her poodle who suddenly walk in on them). Thus, the reason why they to go to work holding hands the next day. This followed with wolf howls and whistles by Seokmin and Soonyoung. Minghao smiled, proud that his best friend had man up and swoop Wonwoo into his arms. Seungcheol and Jeonghan cooed at them like an old couple. Mingyu remembered vividly, in the corner of his eyes, Vernon slipping Seungkwan 10.000 won and Seungkwan received it with a smug expression. 

“It was quite a journey isn’t it, Gyu. I can’t believe we met like this,” Wonwoo commented, eyes drunk on Mingyu. He mumbled, “not that I am complaining. I am lucky to have a handsome boyfriend.” 

“Yeah i am not complaining either. Besides, you don’t look so bad yourself,” Mingyu teased and reached out his hand to play with Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo pouted like the time when Mingyu forgot to buy him his favorite ramyeon when he was at the grocery store and after a lot of persuasion and little kisses, finally the older male obliged and they decided to go back to the grocery store once again. Mingyu was overwhelmed by the memory, thinking now is the time to ask to the man he loved ever so dearly to spend the rest of the life with him, Kim Mingyu, as his husband. He looked up from his finished dessert and saw Wonwoo looking at him ever so lovely 

So, he stood up slowly. Wonwoo looked a bit confused, but the smile remained on his face. Their eyes locked to each other, fingers still connected like their heartbeat.

He took a deep breath. 

This is the moment. 

“Jeon Wonwoo. We have been dating for several years now and I can’t imagine the world without you, baby. I just love you so much that I am willing to live the rest of my life with you, with or without cats,” Mingyu smiled. Wonwoo snickered silently in his hand at the last remark, “and I have been thinking that if our love story starts with a happy beginnings, should we write our own happy ending, Wonwoo-yah?” 

Wonwoo gasped lightly, eyes teary from Mingyu’s words. Mingyu chuckled softly and bend on one knee, then said,

“Will you ma-”

Their phones violently rang. 

“What the fuck?” Both said in unison. Wonwoo fumbled for his phone before Mingyu did. Mingyu looked to the sky and asked what in the fuck he did wrong in his previous incarnation for the heavens to be pissed and decided to shit on his proposal. 

“Seungcheol hyung?” Wonwoo spoke in confusion. Mingyu’s eyes narrowed down and mouthed at his boyfriend to put it on speaker since he got the call from Jeonghan, which means Jeonghan was told by Seungcheol to call him and relay the message. 

“Wonwoo, Mingyu. I know this is sudden but can you guys cover for Seungkwan and Vernon? They are still out on patrol and some high school kids were fucking around with drugs and made some commotions, so short story, they are still trying to catch them,” Seungcheol explained hurriedly, and Jeonghan saying “calm down, babe they are gonna be fine” from across the phone. 

Mingyu’s mouth was gaping like a loose asshole and Wonwoo’s eyes almost fell out from his sockets. They tried really hard to understand the information but to no avail. 

What the fuck? 

Mingyu snatched the phone from Wonwoo’s hand. Before Wonwoo opened is mouth to protest such uncivilised action from his boyfriend, Mingyu wailed to the phone. 

“What in the gay hell are you talking about? We were supposed to have our day off! It was going so well, hyung!” Mingyu held the phone so close to his mouth that Wonwoo wondered if Seungcheol has gone deaf at this point (Wonwoo would admit this is adorable but only after 9 in the morning). 

Seungcheol sighed so hard the audio broke. “I know, Mingyu. I know, but it’s your duty and we have to be ready at all times.” 

Wonwoo frowned and gently grabbed his phone back before his boyfriend could fling it to the river nearby them. No matter what Mingyu told him, Wonwoo was convinced his boyfriend was just an oversized, hyper puppy full of love and probably shits sunshine. So, it was not a surprise him being pouty for Seungcheol to ruin their date (and is that a proposal? Wonwoo’s in doubt). While listening to Mingyu muttering “this is the fuckening” in loop, he placed the phone closer to his mouth. he admitted this kind of call is very inconvenient but it when duty calls, duty calls. 

“Hyung, hi. Mingyu was upset because we were on a date-” and then Mingyu’s whining was heard, cutting him off. Wonwoo sighed and turned his body around in hopes that he can hear better.

“Anyways, he was preparing so much on this date. So just let him be hyung,” Wonwoo sighed. He was also disappointed and reluctant but what can he do. “And since you made him sad, you owe us snacks in the station,” he demanded. Seungcheol chuckled and agreed happily to serve them, apologizing once again. Wonwoo brushed him off and promised for both of them to arrive at the police station in 30 minutes. After he pressed the end call button, he saw Mingyu pouting to the river as if it was mocking him from his perfect plan getting slammed by duty calls. He admitted he was being childish, pouty and whiny and all that, he wondered what had Wonwoo seen in him and asked him to be his boyfriend (more like a silent agreement on making out and calling it official). To his defense, he does have “above average” looks according to Seokmin, which he replied with “you’re not so bad yourself”, but comparing to Wonwoo, he was like when god got drunk and fucked with his face, blessing him with too much handsomeness. 

“Babe, I don’t wanna. I am too sad,” Mingyu mumbled softly. “That goddamn forsaken duty call offended me.” 

Wonwoo chuckled and gave the taller boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. “Not that happy about that but this is our responsibility. Plus we can do this again, right?” 

But they can’t do it again. It took Mingyu many sleepless nights to craft such intricate planning and asking Jeon Wonwoo, his 4 years of boyfriend, his hand in marriage. So, of course he felt upset for him to just shrugged it off under the carpet like that. 

“But it’s important! I can’t do it again!” Mingyu exclaimed, his hands waving around to show his frustration. Wonwoo’s expression darkened and Mingyu’s hand faltered upon realizing this. 

“What the fuck, Mingyu. Stop being annoying! It’s in the job description and you know that!” Wonwoo warned him. Mingyu admitted he was being childish but Wonwoo would understood it and comforted him. This is not how Wonwoo would react. Wonwoo walked faster than him, sighing loudly; his other trait of channeling his annoyance but never to Mingyu.

“Annoying?!” Mingyu growled back, caught up to Wonwoo’s side in a flash. With legs like Mingyu’s, catching up with someone was easy. He pulled his arms a bit too roughly for him to stop. Wonwoo winced in pain and Mingyu quickly retracted his hand. He was angry alright, but he would never intended to hurt him. “What the fuck is your problem? You know how I was.” 

Wonwoo expression darkened. “I know, i told you, it’s not a big deal. We can get dates again. I am not happy about this either, Gyu. I am angry too.”

Mingyu exhaled. “I don’t know if we can get this special date again, goddamnit. I was about to-” 

“About to what, Mingyu?” He gulped and fidgeted with looked down nervously. Wonwoo’s feline-like eyes narrowed, making Mingyu more little despite his build. Like hell Mingyu’s gonna snitch on himself. The proposal is something he held special, so he intended to shut his mouth tight. 

“Fuck this, you’re hiding something. I am tired of prying it open,” Goddamn Wonwoo and his perception, it made him naked despite the layers he wore in this autumn night. Wonwoo averted his gaze and walked away from him. Mingyu followed gingerly to go with him. “I have your uniform in my place, it’s easier and faster for us to go to the station,” Wonwoo said in the most gentle way. Mingyu dipped his head in shame as he did acted like a child too much earlier. He simply nodded then he tiptoed a bit faster to be in the same pace with his boyfriend. He stretched out his hands to hold his boyfriend as a “thank you” and a “sorry”, but suddenly retracted it back from fear of rejection. 

What he didn’t expect was warmth enveloping his hand. He met with a feline-like gaze, but this time more softer and warm. Mingyu almost cried in front of a convenient store as he thought how lucky he is to have Wonwoo as his boyfriend. He was sure not a bullet straight to his heart would kill him eventually but arrhythmia caused by Jeon Wonwoo. 

“For the record, I am still angry,” Wonwoo said slowly, almost like a whisper and continued,“but I trust you.” 

Mingyu wished he could hug and kiss his boyfriend right there and then, but they needed to race with the time and their job is on the line. He was unable to picture his life with Wonwoo, but that also means he needs his job to provide a proper life for him and Wonwoo when they get married. Oh my god, when. Mingyu did feel a bit guilty (okay, maybe a lot) about hiding it from Wonwoo, but he wanted it to be special and he thought explaining every plan would be very anticlimactic and sad. Mingyu must hold the gentleman title like a vice claw to his grave because fuck you Jisoo, I am the most gentleman of them all. 

“Oh thank god you guys are here!” Seungcheol popped his head from his office, and a little later Jeonghan’s head followed suit. Jeonghan then smirked as he glanced to Mingyu’s hand holding Wonwoo’s complete with Mingyu’s sulking expression. 

“So there is a reason why we must prepare snacks upon your arrival, huh.” Jeonghan’s cheshire smile made Mingyu spluttered in the most obvious way and Wonwoo just rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“But why call us when there’s Jihoon and Jisoo on standby?” Wonwoo diverted the topic, albeit Jeonghan naturally wouldn’t buy it and kept on prying their business. But he saw Mingyu on the verge of crying again and Wonwoo wanted none of it. Last time it happened Mingyu got drunk and his ankle got stuck on Myeongi’s (Wonwoo’s aunt’s beloved cat that always seemed to come visit when his aunt travels for her work) cat door, mumbling and crying about why Wonwoo left him from the station. In reality, it was because Wonwoo’s shift ended and he was making dinner for the both of them. He had to go to the ER, explained everything to the doctor how it happened while holding drunk Mingyu upright or else he would puke right then and there. Since that day, they asked for the same shift to prevent similar event(s) to happen in the future again. 

“Jihoon got sick and it somehow transferred to Jisoo,” god bless Choi Seungcheol’s kind heart who decided to marry satan himself, Yoon Jeonghan to balance out the traits of one another. But a familiar smirk slowly bloomed on his lips. “Also you guys can let go of each other, you little kids are safe here, it’s the police station.” 

Okay. fuck him. Mingyu take it back. They were also partners in crime. Evil. Yep. Noted by Mingyu. 

“Mingyu, don’t swear with your handsome face, especially to my man. Mother knows best,” Jeonghan singsonged. Mingyu’s spine shivered. Just how the fuck he knew that? Also, why the fuck Jeonghan thought he was his son? Mingyu felt his hand were liberated from the warm feeling. He looked back up and saw a tense shoulder of his boyfriend, ears red and all flustered by the whole scene. He would die to take a picture right now but he would not risk it when satan and his husband would witnessed it and used this as a blackmail. 

Wonwoo coughed to dismiss the invasive respond. “Now that we are here, we are going to our tables. Thanks for the snacks, that way Mingyu at least won’t be whining when his mouth was busy.” 

Mingyu groaned and inhaled to reply to his boyfriend. Suddenly a sharp sound filled the room urgently. Jeonghan dropped his playful nature and Seungcheol paced to the telephone nearest to him. 

“911, what’s your emergency?” Seungcheol said, bold and fast. Seungcheol looked around the station. All pairs of eyes focused on Seungcheol’s sudden widening of eyes, failing to pinpoint the meaning. Mingyu speculated it was either “oh fuck we are in a big shit” kind of emergency or “This can’t be real” kind of emergency. After Seungcheol acquired the location, he made a few more calls to arrange what kind of department would respond to this. Mingyu noticed his hands were punching the ambulance number. They waited for more, and then… 

“The hell you mean the ambulance aren’t available at the moment?!” Seungcheol exclaimed and at that exact moment, Mingyu felt his heart fell from his asshole and thudding on the ground.  
This can’t be good.

They all tensed up when Seungcheol practically slammed the phone down and his defeated back looked so miserable. He slowly turned around and his eyes were actually, actually lost from sanity. Mingyu could hear his boyfriend holding his breath nervously and he realized he did the same too. 

“You guys,” Seungcheol started slowly and weakly. 

A heartbeat. 

“You have a baby to deliver.” 

His heart flatlined on the ground and he was this close to leave the badge on the table and live in the woods with Wonwoo. He’s a policeman with no background of labour experience due to his gender and nor did he help as well as did the operation himself to another being. He was pretty sure Wonwoo never done that too, and if he does, Wonwoo has to come clean to him now. Seungcheol reminded them to go fast because she was already in several episodes of contractions and that does not made Mingyu optimistic about this dispatch. 

And so, that is how both Mingyu and Wonwoo pulled up in front of a big ass road sign. Thank god Mingyu has the skill to drive while in a dazed state while Wonwoo was frozen and probably having an career crisis between a doctor and a policeman. They parked the car and knocked on the black sedan window in front of them hastily. 

“Ma’am please unlock the door for us,” Wonwoo’s voice cracked and Mingyu glared at him for sounding incompetent and unassuring.

“What was that, Won?” Mingyu whispered snappily at the other policeman. “Are you nervous or something?” 

Wonwoo looked back, because no shit did he knew anything about labour he’s a fucking Mcdonald’s cashier in his high school. Mingyu just looked at him disappointedly, because he was in the same situation too. 

They eventually heard a click in the midst of their little quarrel and there it is, the woman, her breathing laboured (no pun intended), and sweating inside the car. Wonwoo looked horrified and they both grabbed the woman’s arm gently out of the car. After a lot of awkward team huddling and both men having a weird stance because this woman is just so small and was crouched from the constant pain compared to them, they finally managed to lay her unto a picnic mat they had in the trunk. Mingyu recalled the time he was patrolling around the garden with Wonwoo and after their shift ended (because they are actually responsible adult, duh) they used the very fabric to lay down and watch the moon and drink soft drinks while kissing and talking to each other. Shame, such sweet memory-containing fabric was about to be doused with human liquids because Vernon and Seungkwan is probably dead in the ditch. If they did survive, Mingyu was ready to leave the station with murder on his criminal records. 

Ah, the things they did for this job. 

“Why are the police officer here?” The woman managed to breathed out those words. Mingyu and Wonwoo could ask the same thing. 

“The ambulance will be here shortly, ma’am,” Wonwoo explained. “For now, leave it to us.” 

The lady looked at them disbelievingly. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo. 

“Do you know how to do it?” 

Oh boy. Here we go. 

“Uhm, no,” Mingyu frantically answered, and Wonwoo fidgeted with the blanket to avoid the question. “But we will try our best to help you.”

The woman now looked at them in horror. She was about to say something but suddenly she toppled forward in pain. She screamed incoherently, and Mingyu felt like puking. 

Wonwoo held her in place and asked, “What’s wrong? Is there a problem, Ma’am?” 

“The baby is coming!” 

There it goes, the last drop of their sanity down to the gutter. 

“Okay, okay. Calm down, we can do this, babe,” Wonwoo said, panicked. Mingyu replied with his stare, and then looked back at the woman. Mingyu’s eyes suddenly twinkled with an idea. He suddenly remembered something. Thank Seokmin for bringing him to watch his sister’s labor because he was “scared”. 

“Wonwoo, lay her down and support her back with your lap,” Mingyu ordered. Wonwoo confusedly followed it and gently moved the lady so they could be in position. The woman was now breathing heavily and grunted a few times. Mingyu gingerly held the woman’s ankle so the baby has a away and the woman wouldn’t have to put so much force to deliver the baby. Mingyu coughed out the uncomfortable in him. “Ma’am, please spread your legs.”

Silence. 

Wonwoo judged him with his “i thought you were gay for me” gaze. Mingyu coughed for some more and he noticed that the woman also looked at him doubtfully. Curse him and his poor choice of words. Alas, the woman did so and it all happened in a light. The woman screamed in pain and grabbed Wonwoo’s hair for dear life. 

Oh shit. 

Wonwoo yelled in pain and held her wrist to prevent himself from getting bald. She then ended up holding Wonwoo’s pale forearms with her nails, squeezing so hard Wonwoo gasp for air and Mingyu felt sorry for him. Although, bald or not, Mingyu would love him as much. 

Now, back to the baby. 

“Ma’am, calm down!” Mingyu panicked and continued holding her down before she started to kick his face. Wonwoo did the same to prevent scratches from his oh so handsome face. Damn this is gonna be tiring even for cops. “Now, focus on breathing!” 

And the woman did so, and thank god she was a bit calmer than before. Wonwoo’s arms were still clutched but he looked like he was not as in pain. Mingyu took a mental note to ask for Seungcheol for a break tomorrow because fucking hell the woman is now screaming again and Mingyu saw the baby was actually coming out and he wished to unsee that. 

“The baby is really coming, Won!” Mingyu panicked. Wonwoo also panicked and screamed. 

“Do something about it! I am busy supporting her and I can’t feel my hand!” 

“Well shit if I know how to do it!” Mingyu spat. “Want me to shove my hand there and pull the baby out?!” 

“No!” Both screamed in unison. 

They were right, Mingyu knew that, obviously. Plus, Mingyu wouldn’t want to do that, he might passed out from the blood. Yes, he’s not fond with blood although in his career he is inevitably bound to see it every so often. Wonwoo knew about that and he always tried to calm him down by intertwining their hand together and his thumb would soothe him with the little circles he made to calm his breathing. Sometimes, he would bump his forehead on Mingyu’s and looked at him tenderly until he calmed down. He would just sink into Wonwoo’s arms and they ended up snuggled on their couch and watch The Howl’s Moving Castle together, stealing kisses from each other and fell asleep on their couch till morning. 

Thinking back, he decided Kim Mingyu can’t and won’t live without his moon, his sun, his water, his fire, his strength, and his comfort, Jeon Wonwoo. 

“Babe?” Wonwoo sounded concerned. “Why are you crying?”

Mingyu blinked. He felt his tears rolled down his cheeks and he hurriedly wiped it off in fear of getting asked, but it was too late. Fuck it, he needed to say this now. Mingyu inhaled and calmed himself down before saying what burdened his heart all this time. 

“I didn’t want to bring this up when we are on duty. But fuck it,” Mingyu mumbled, and sniffed his runny nose. Wonwoo’s tried to say something but decided to go against it. He looked up and gulped. 

“Here’s the reason why i have been especially whiny today. I am frustrated as fuck. I really tried to make it romantic and shit because you deserved it the most. I am sorry for being a dick. But it’s important okay?!” Mingyu sobbed and held his hand up in the air. 

Wonwoo was horrified by his boyfriend’s bloodied gloved hands in the air and the woman, oh poor woman, was too much in pain to notice it. At least she didn’t have to witness the sickening scene. Wonwoo exhaled, wishing to dispose his tiredness but to no avail. Listen, police are underpaid for this kind of shit. 

“Mingyu, what the fuck are you on about? We talked about this! We have a baby to deliver and god knows what we were doing right now including you shoving your hands into her babyhole and the answer is it’s okay, you dickhead!” Wonwoo raised his voice and looked at Mingyu straight ahead. 

“No offense to you, ma’am”, he motioned the lady an apologetic hand gesture. The woman shrugged albeit heavily breathing which was enough for Wonwoo to know that no offense was taken from her.  
Mingyu locked his eyes at Wonwoo’s once again. “I said, it’s not okay!” 

“Fucking tell me then, Mingyu!” 

“Fuck you, Wonwoo! It’s important for me!” 

“Why are you screaming!” 

“Why are you screaming!” 

“I should be the one who screams!” The woman shouted, halting them from further bickers and actually getting focused on what they were called for. Mingyu grumbled a sorry to the woman and Wonwoo just held her arms, more like his arm not getting any blood to there. He looked at her apologetically. Yes, like a decent human being, he did felt guilty for not being professional and he was sure Mingyu felt that way too, judging from his awkward hands grabbing both ankles of the woman. They fell into silence. 

“Listen,” A barely audible voice yet so pristine called to him. Wonwoo looked up, expecting to see Mingyu’s face.

What he did not expect is that there was tears falling down Mingyu’s perfect face. Mingyu’s breath became erratic but not as he was angry before. His breathing reminded him of when he lost his dog at a park. They found him hiding behind the bushes, sleeping ever so soundly, not aware of little Mingyu’s shoulder heavy with worry and anxiety for him. Wonwoo was taken aback, mouth open trying to form a comforting syllable to his boyfriend. 

“I did all of this secrecy because I love you too much,” Mingyu began. “I didn’t want to ruin it. I trust you with all my heart and I am sure you do too, Wonwoo.” 

And here goes the water works. Wonwoo could feel his vision drowning from those simple yet wholesome words Mingyu said. It felt up to his heart just like his now blurry vision, only Mingyu’s frame recognizable. 

“I was about to propose,” Mingyu looked at him, smiling sadly. He wiped his tears with his forearm and Wonwoo also felt his tears escaped from his eyes. He was breathing audibly from the guilt trying to escape from his mouth in every exhale. He shouldn’t have doubted him. Of course his boyfriend was sometimes an idiot, he wouldn’t cheat. “Did you think i would cheat on the most beautiful and kind hearted person, Jeon Wonwoo?” 

“Of course not,” Wonwoo sniffled. He smiled comfortingly at Mingyu before continuing, “you’re too dumb to cheat, babe.” 

Mingyu snickered as his reply. He cleared his throat again. “Well?” 

Wonwoo tilted his head, smile faltered a bit and his expression turned into an innocent confusion. “Well what?” 

Mingyu smiled so sweetly and Wonwoo wanted to cry more from this beautiful view. He needed to collect himself after being a bawling mess, and this was not really the time to weep once again because of boyfriend’s astonishing beam. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Mingyu’s voice was barely a whisper, but it was blaring and resonating through his ear canals. It was so strong Wonwoo had to inhale from the impact. It was happening too fast, like his heartbeat oh god he felt like puking and Wonwoo was sure he was high. Then he remembered he’s a cop so maybe not. He checked if he got drugged from someone or something because this night has been unreal. He was shaking, his breath rigged and eyes open wide. His mind speculated too many scenario and- 

What if it’s a dream? What if-

“Babe? I know that face. It was “Jeon Wonwoo is having a mental breakdown” face,” A voice cut him off from his busy-mouthed brain. His vision came back to focus on his boyfriend, who was still smiling at him. “For the record, yes. This is real. So, what’s your answer?” 

Wonwoo can’t fathom how much of a bitch he was and Mingyu was being the adult in this scene. He was getting suspicious on why the author of fate characterised him in such a shameful act at this glorious, life changing moment. He was lucky Mingyu was a patient man. If it wasn’t Mingyu who was proposing him, he would have been left with a still horrified face plastered on his ring finger void of the jewelry, usually to proclaim their love. 

But of course, his patience will run dry too no matter how much Mingyu put up with his shits even before their official relationship started. Wonwoo slowly smiled at Mingyu, eyes teary and said his answer.

“Yes, Kim Mingyu.” 

They locked their eyes together and- 

“Congratulations on the proposal but there’s something more important now, like you know, HELP A WOMAN WHO WAS IN LABOR RIGHT THIS MOMENT!” 

Reality came crashing hard to them. Mingyu blinked and Wonwoo followed suit. 

“Two gay cops bawling their eyes out of happiness because they got engaged while assisting a pregnant woman by the side of the road on a piece of picnic cloth” would have been the greatest headline of the century. 

Panic arose from both of them. 

“Fuck, sorry ma’am. We were in a moment,” Mingyu poorly made an excuse. Wonwoo just prayed to the gods he would be swallowed by the grass right now and then from this embarrassment. Also maybe taking Mingyu with him. The woman just stared at him back harshly, then turned furious. 

“And I am in labor!” She screamed on top of her lungs, her veins on her small neck popped, now prominent with the contrast of her skin complexion. Her face were flushed, hands still clenched tight to now reddened Wonwoo’s forearm. Her eyes watery, and they were sure it was not because of their somewhat romantic proposal. 

Both officer shared a look that said, “okay she got a point” and they felt extremely awkward because they just fucking proposed in front of a stranger and at the side of a road. 

“Is there a tiny chance you know what you are doing, Won? Because I think the ambulance will not make it in time,” Mingyu said nervously. 

This time, it was Wonwoo’s turn to look at him straight to his hollow head. “Being engaged doesn’t mean I magically know this procedure all of the sudden, Min.” 

“Fuck- okay now keep pushing ma’am, stay on the rhythm,” Mingyu evaded a rigid kick to the face. God bless be Mingyu’s reflexes. His attention went back to Wonwoo when the situation was under control. “Okay, how about-” 

“No.” 

“But-” 

“No, Mingyu. Calling Seungcheol means Jeonghan is also coming.”

Damn, he was right. Fucking Jeon Wonwoo with his concrete reasonings. Glad he was marrying the right man after all. He hoped Wonwoo think so too. 

(Wonwoo thought the same, don’t worry). 

At last, a healthy baby (“it’s a girl!” Mingyu shouted) was born by the hands of two confused and probably traumatized cops who got engaged in the midst of labour. Just like a cliché movie, the ambulance arrived on the time Mingyu cradled the baby into his arms and cleaned the bloody baby and wrapped the baby with a towel given by the medic. After the baby was wrapped securely with it, Mingyu can now save his ears from being harrassed by the cries. Yes, it was joyous to see an infant alive and also well, but the constant screaming was too much for Mingyu to handle. Wonwoo was now free from the deathly clasp of the woman’s grip and walked towards Mingyu with the visible deep maroon little crescent once her nails dug in for the past 30 minutes. It reminded him of when they fuck, and they leave each others’ back with similar markings and more intimate context. 

they walked back to their car minus the picnic cloth, because putting in an amniotic fluid would not be recommended to be put on the trunk. Before they got into the car however, they were stopped by two familiar couple. 

“I see you have done quite a job,” Jeonghan stated the obvious. Wonwoo does not have the power to answer so Mingyu just shrugged at them. Seungcheol on the other hand, beamed at them and thanked them for their remarkable work.

“Yeah, i will give you guys a break for tomorrow as a reward,” Seungcheol’s beam faltered once he noticed something different. 

“Why are you guys crying?” Seungcheol asked them. Both looked very surprised but answered rather evasively. 

“Ah, just the panic and gosh the wind blew so hard our eyes watered,” Wonwoo nervously explained and hurriedly said goodbye while dragging a confused Mingyu by his hand to their car to save them from embarrassment once more. He had enough of emotional turmoil tonight, he was not planning to add oil on a burning village. 

Before Seungcheol could stop them, a hand halted him from doing so. It was Jeonghan’s and Seungcheol tilted his head and his eyes asked for his explanation.  
“Mingyu proposed.” 

And that made Seungcheol’s eyes widened like a frog. Jeonghan just snickered at his reaction and then it turned into a sly smirk. 

“What-” 

“Wonwoo said yes.” 

“How-” 

“The lady was gushing about getting invited to their wedding with her baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! leave a comment of what you guys think and thank you for leaving kudos for this shitty writing at 4am when my emo self was taking over to write this fic lol. Also if you guys wanna hang, you can find me on twitter @dyingarmpit if you guys are also dead inside like me and talk about nothing HAHAHA no? ok, bye <3


End file.
